


Boundaries

by BadDecisionsAndGoodWriting



Series: Underfell Papyrus X Reader [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Boundaries, But I felt I should tag him, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Pet Names, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Sans is only mentioned, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadDecisionsAndGoodWriting/pseuds/BadDecisionsAndGoodWriting
Summary: Despite your repeated attempts to subtly tell Papyrus how you feel about his... "pet names" he has failed to listen. But this time it's just too much for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to get updates on stories, hear announcements on what I'm writing, any fanart for the fandoms I write for, or just want to keep up to date with me, please check out my tumblr at [ShirleyTheSpiderStar](https://shirleythespiderstar.tumblr.com/)! Because I cannot be sure that people are seeing what I have to say, like announcements, I'd encourage you to check out the link now and then so you can stay updated. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story.

He really should have seen this coming. From the moment he first uttered the word and your face twisted into that mortified expression he should have known. From the second he said it on your first date and your nose scrunched up in disgust it should have been obvious. From the way you suddenly had something else to do when he busted it out during a text session it should have occurred to him. Of course, subtly had never been his forte, and of course he had rationalized in his mind so many excuses as to why you would act that way (clearly you were just terrified of him, Sans’ scent had gotten to you, and you really did have something to do all those times). In the back of his mind, he figured that eventually you would finally make it clear to him, you definitely weren’t one to shelve your options. He never figured, though, that the topic would come up—

 

“Wha ‘he hell ‘i’ ‘ou ‘ush call mhe?”

 

—in such a comprising situation. There you two were, you kneeling down to ravish his ectoplasmic length, and him leaning against the shed with his hands tangled in your hair. It had started innocently enough—a rough make out session in a place where Sans probably wouldn’t look. Then kissing gave way to biting, tentative touches to desperate pawing, and whines of satisfaction to commands of the naughtiest nature. You had seemed happy, you played along, you even encouraged it for God’s sake! But with that enraged look you were giving him, clearly something was up…

“WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT NOW, HUMAN?” …Not that he was going to think about it now. “I NEVER TOLD YOU TO STOP,” he growled as menacingly as he could with the high of orgasm on the horizon.

“I ha’e i’ whe’ ou’ cahll mhe ‘ha’,” You insisted with him still in your mouth, “Ich’s so cree’y.”

“I CAN’T UNDERSTAND YOU LIKE THA—OHH IT’S SO COLD HUMAN WHY?!” Papyrus said, clutching at his forlorn cock. He curled up against the shed wall, whining in such a way that even though you just had his penis in your mouth, you still seemed to have more dignity.

“You said you couldn’t understand me,” you said while wiping off your mouth, “I was just clearing the way.” You almost felt regret when his red glowing eyes fill with betrayal. Almost. With the intoxicant that is power on your tongue (along with some ecto-goop) you turned away from Papyrus. The layer of icy sweat the two of you worked so hard to make filled you with a sense of disgust as thick as the stench of sex filling the shed. It also made putting on your shirt a chore. 

His eyes roamed your body in a trance, as if he too felt your sudden intoxication. He stroked himself to the rhythm of your defiant soul, wondering if he had the energy to use his special attack. The shed door opened with a creak and Papyrus realized that you were about to leave. He let out a totally manly gasp and swung his trusty bone sword to turn you blue. You crumpled to the floor wheezing in shock as the battle forced you to face Papyrus once again. Papyrus puffed up his chest as if to assert his dominance. You glared at him and bared your teeth from the floor as if to say what the hell was that for.

“What the hell was that for!”

“YOU WERE ABOUT TO LEAVE.”

“Uh yeah? I know?”

“I WASN’T DONE YET.”

“I was.”

“BUT I WASN’T.”

“I was.”

“BUT I WAS NOT!”

“I don’t care!” 

Papyrus reeled back, “HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH HUMAN! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS HAS DONE NOTHING BUT PLEASE YOU!”

You slammed your fist into the cheap floor, “nothing but pleased me, huh?” You laugh bitterly, “oh yes, you’ve truly had nothing but me in mind this whole time, that’s why YOUR dick was in MY mouth.”

“THAT’S WHAT YOU WANTED!” He shouted and you flinched, “THAT WAS YOUR IDEA!”

You started to turn red, “yeah, but it wasn’t my idea for you to call me… the thing.”

“WHAT THING?”

“You know… the thing”

“YOU MEAN ‘PET’?”

“Yes! I mean ‘pet’,” you snapped, “I hate that shit!”

“WELL I LOVE IT! IT’S HOT AS I AM!”

You shot up to your feet and grabbed Papyrus’ shoulder pads, “it’s not ‘hot’ it’s disgusting!” You shook him to make your point, “It’s like you think I’m some kind of animal or something!”

“HUMANS ARE ANIMALS, HUMAN!” He grabbed your shoulders too, “DON’T YOU KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT YOUR OWN SPECIES?”

“I’m not your damn pet, Papyrus!” You screamed, “I’m your date mate!”

“BUT YOU’RE LIKE A PET,” he tried, freezing you in place, “YOU COME WHEN I CALL, YOU’RE ALWAYS AROUND ME, YOU SLEEP IN MY BED, AND YOU ALWAYS DO WHAT I SAY.” He leaned close to your ear, “SOUNDS LIKE THE PERFECT PET.” Your flushing face and lack of visible anger was clearly a victory. He cackled a winners NYEHEHE as he pushed you down to the ground.

“’Pet’ implies that I’m beneath you,” Papyrus paused, “’pet’ implies that I’m some sort of toy to you,” your words shook, “’pet’ implies that I’m not a person to you,” Papyrus’ hands squeezed your shoulders, “’pet’ implies that… that… you could just replace me.” Your voice cracked and you brought your hands to your mouth to shield it from his criticism.

He tore his hands from you. Watching you be this weak would have normally prompted him to yell at you about how quickly that could get you killed but… 

“HUMAN…” You looked up to him with reddening eyes, only to be confused as his face had taken up a blush “I’M NOT THAT TERRIBLE, ALTHOUGH I AM FLATTERED YOU WOULD THINK SO.” He brought his hand to your back and rubbed it.

You giggled, “You sure fooled me.” Cautiously you leaned into his chest.

“MY CRUELTLY KNOWS NO BOUNDS!” He proclaimed proudly, “IT’S NOT YOUR FAULT YOU WERE SO SWEPT UP IN IT’S TERROR!” He turned bashful for just a moment, “BUT I… DIDN’T THINK OF IT LIKE THAT.”

“I mean, besides all that, it just kind of grosses me out.”

“SORRY,” he ceased his petting, “CAN YOU GET BACK TO THE BLOWJOB?”

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I kept seeing Underfell Papyrus depicted as having a pet fetish. The thing is that I'm not into that but I still like him, and I just thought of a little humerous scenario that played on that idea. And you just read it! Thanks for that by the way this is my first posted fanfiction. Please tell me what you think! It'd really help.


End file.
